Liebe Stirbt Nie
by Vanfeny Wolfein
Summary: Han pasado siglos, mi vida era fría y vacía. Ahora he regresado y todo es extraño, pero una cosa es aún cierta: nuestro amor durará por siempre.


Hola. Después de unos meses de inactividad, he decidido re-publicar esta historia que, obviamente, ya había publicado con anterioridad. Así que le daré una segunda oportunidad, esperando sea de su agrado.

* * *

Dedicada a** Lexington Rabdos.**

* * *

**Disclaimer: **Inazuma Eleven y sus personajes no me pertenecen, son propiedad de Level-5; yo solo los empleo para crear historias sin fines de lucro.

* * *

**Liebe Stirbt Nie**

I

_Dicen que los ángeles son las criaturas más bellas del mundo. Entonces debo tener mucha suerte porque he encontrado uno..._

En una lluviosa tarde de julio, un muchacho de cabello negro caminaba tranquilamente en un parque sin importar el clima prevaleciente; iba perdido en sus pensamientos, habían ocurrido tantas cosas en su vida últimamente que no podía sentirse un poco confundido. Cada una de sus recientes acciones parecía sumirlo más en la miseria. Más este no era un ser humano ordinario, no, era un vampiro; lo cual le causaba una sensación de extrañeza. Después de todo ya había existido por poco más de seis siglos y, según él, se suponía que no debería tener esa clase de emociones tan... humanas. Su compañero desde hacía dos siglos simplemente parecía no comprender su situación, por lo que había decidido no molestarse más en contarle sobre todos esos sentimientos que lo aturdían. El parque se encontraba prácticamente solitario y la poca gente que se veía en la calle cercana huía de la lluvia como si esta fuese a causarle algún mal. Él amaba la lluvia, podía quedarse fascinado viéndole caer al tiempo que revivía viejas memorias de aquellos tiempos en los que la inmortalidad era solo una utopía en su mente.

Los últimos años de su existencia habían sido los peores, una vez más había perdido la oportunidad de ser feliz con la única persona a la que en verdad había amado en toda su vida, tanto humana como vampírica, de nuevo el destino le había hecho una mala jugada y para su desgracia fue su compañero quien le había arrebatado a tan valiosa persona. ¿Y para qué? Para completar una estúpida venganza que era alimentada por el rencor que su corazón albergaba y, lo peor de todo, es que él voluntariamente había tomado parte en ella. Se arrepentía de haber aceptado inmiscuirse en semejante misión a costa de su propia felicidad. Ese sentimiento de remordimiento lo torturaba día a día, siglo tras siglo; no había un solo instante en el que no pensara que él era el único culpable de su estado de desdicha permanente. No obstante, una parte de él creía que ese acto de venganza era merecido, aquel chico pelirrojo de ojos verdes debía pagar las consecuencias de haber rechazado su amor; más la culpa le carcomía porque sabía que le quitaba la oportunidad de arrepentirse y corresponder a sus sentimientos. Quizás si fuera más paciente, más tolerante, las cosas serían distintas.

Más no había vuelta atrás; lo hecho, hecho estaba. Mientras paseaba de manera distraída, le pareció escuchar a lo lejos unos sollozos provenientes de entre los arbustos que decoraban aquel espacio. Por un instante, detuvo su caminata y escuchó con mayor atención, captando con claridad como el llanto de aquella persona parecía incrementar conforme pasaban los segundos. No era algo que a él le importase demasiado, podría tratarse de alguna jovencita que lloraba desconsolada por haber terminado con su novio o haber sido rechazada por el chico que le gustaba; lo cual no le resultaba extraño, ya había visto antes esa clase de eventos. No obstante, su sensible oído vampírico le hizo darse cuenta de que era un niño quien lloraba. Se preguntó qué hacía un niño llorando solo en el parque y más en aquellas condiciones climáticas, quizás había escapado de su casa y ahora derramaba lágrimas de arrepentimiento o bien pudo haberse extraviado. Ambas opciones le parecían viables de acuerdo a su propio criterio. Después de esta pequeña distracción, optó por seguir con su caminata deteniéndose de vez en cuando para sentir como las gotas de lluvia le empapaban; al cabo de un rato, en el que pareció haber cesado el llanto de aquel niño, le pudo escuchar nuevamente, esta vez más cerca.

A pesar de que su parte lógica le dictaba ignorar ese hecho, su lado humano – el más sensible, comprensivo– le instó a buscar a aquella criatura y preguntarle que le sucedía; quizá podría ayudarle y, de una u otra manera, eso disminuiría esos sentimientos de culpa que le martirizaban en ese momento. Suspiró pesadamente antes de seguir avanzando, ahora en pos de encontrar a ese chiquillo desvalido; pasaron varios minutos sin que su búsqueda rindiera frutos. La lluvia ahora había incrementado y el ruido provocado por esta le impedía escuchar con claridad la proveniencia de ese llanto, por más que agudizara su oído no podía dar con él. En su mente trató de visualizar el espacio que le rodeaba y quizá, con algo de suerte, podría dar con su paradero. Ahora se arrepentía de jamás haber aprendido a utilizar ese poder apropiadamente. Lo intentó un par de veces sin éxito, de nuevo soltó un suspiro de hastío. Estaba a punto de darse por vencido, cuando a unos metros de donde él estaba, pudo divisar la silueta de una chica de largo cabello rubio; de inmediato cayó en cuenta de que ella era quien lloraba. Cuál fue su sorpresa al darse en cuenta que en realidad era un chico; este dato le descolocó por un instante, sacudió la cabeza levemente y empezó a caminar hacia él.

—Disculpa, ¿estás bien? —le preguntó al chico cuando estuvo junto a él, sin detenerse a pensar si esas palabras eran adecuadas; el aludido volteó lentamente y fue entonces cuando el vampiro pudo ver aquellos hermosos ojos rojos como dos rubíes—. Escuché llorar a alguien y me preguntaba si eras tú —añadió, lo cual resultaba ilógico ya que la mirada del chico le dejaba ver claramente que efectivamente era él. No obtuvo respuesta alguna—. Vamos, no seas tímido, solo quiero ayudarte —le insistió tratando de sonar amable, aunque por dentro su paciencia empezaba a agotarse.

—Gracias por preocuparte, pero estoy bien —le respondió, aunque pudo percibir un leve dejo de desconfianza en su voz, se notaba que no le agradaba conversar con extraños. Ahora que podía mirarle con más detenimiento pudo darse cuenta de que el chico tenía a lo sumo doce años, quizás trece, no más.

—De verdad, me gustaría ayudarte —le insistió el de cabello negro, por una razón desconocida, se sintió fuertemente atraído por aquel niño. Tal vez era por su apariencia afeminada o lo desvalido que se veía en aquel momento. No podía decir a ciencia cierta que le resultaba tan atrayente.

—Déjame en paz —fue la escueta respuesta del rubio que empezó a caminar en dirección contraria al vampiro, que simplemente se quedó parado allí sin decir una palabra más. La lluvia poco a poco había ido cesando y no era ya más que una brisa. Una sonrisa apareció en su rostro y de un momento a otro, sintió una rara pero a la vez agradable calidez en su pecho. Era una sensación un tanto extraña para él, pero le gustaba como se sentía. ¿Amor? No lo sabía aun. Pero sin duda alguna ese chico era especial para él ahora.

Emprendió su camino de vuelta a su casa, para llegar y encerrarse en su habitación para meditar sobre ese repentino sentimiento, que a final de cuentas, era algo que no había sentido antes. Ni siquiera con su añorado pelirrojo. A pesar de la ligera llovizna, mucha gente había decidido salir a pasear por lo que muchos negocios reabrieron; a veces, se detenía frente a los escaparates para mirar algo que hubiese llamado su atención. Más no importaba lo que hiciera, no podía dejar de pensar en ese muchacho de larga cabellera rubia y ojos rojos; ante sus ojos era la criatura más hermosa que había conocido hasta ese momento. Sin contar a su antiguo amor, el cual era un caso aparte. Si minutos atrás su mente era un caos de sentimientos, ahora era peor. Solo que esta vez no eran negativos, sino positivos; sentía que al fin tenía una razón por la cual ser alguien mejor, dejar de lado las fechorías que siempre era obligado a hacer por su acompañante en la inmortalidad. Sintió sus mejillas enrojecer al revivir su encuentro con ese jovencito, se sentía como el joven que hace siglos había dejado de ser a pesar de su aparente lozanía.

Era prácticamente un adulto atrapado en el cuerpo de un joven de dieciocho años, recordar ese dato le reconfortó un poco considerando que técnicamente solo tenía cuatro o cinco años de diferencia con el rubio a pesar de haber vivido seis siglos ya. No obstante, había olvidado preguntarle un detalle muy importante: su nombre. Aunque ya se lo preguntaría después, ya que estaba seguro de que no sería la última vez que lo vería; y no, no era necesario que utilizara su poder de premonición para saberlo. Su corazón le decía que así sería. Revisó su celular para ver la hora, ya eran poco más de las siete; no es que le urgiera llegar a casa, pero quería evitar que el otro vampiro le sometiera a un interrogatorio para saber dónde estuvo y qué hizo. Como si su condición le permitiera hacer demasiadas cosas. Durante el día, y también casi toda la noche – siempre y cuando a su infantil compañero no le saliera con una de sus brillantes ideas –, se la pasaba leyendo. En el día su refugio era la pequeña biblioteca de Ciudad Inazuma y en la noche se encerraba en su habitación a seguir leyendo sus libros favoritos.

Se detuvo brevemente frente a una florería, se debatía entre si entrar o no; él no era adepto a las cosas románticas o cursis como era la mayoría de jóvenes de ese tiempo, pero repentinamente sintió ese deseo de comprar flores. Al final, decidió entrar y compró un ramo de rosas rojas; aspiró su aroma apenas salió de la tienda; un grupo de chicas que en ese momento pasaban por allí, le miraron enternecidas. «Seguramente son un regalo para su novia», pensaron y sonrieron ante esa idea; este simplemente les ignoró y siguió su camino. Le resultaba imposible no suspirar al evocar en su mente la imagen de ese chico; su largo cabello rubio, tez clara, ojos rojos y su grácil silueta. Todo en él era perfecto. Ahora que lo pensaba detenidamente, fue prácticamente amor a primera vista; tanta fue su impresión al verle que no cruzó por su cabeza la idea de leer la mente del muchacho. Quizás eso hubiese sido más útil para saber qué le había pasado, a preguntárselo directamente. Continuó su camino, avanzando tranquilamente con el ramo entre sus brazos.

Cuando finalmente llegó a su destino, se dispuso a sacar la llave de su bolsillo, cuidando de no maltratar las hermosas flores; después de un poco de esfuerzo por sacarla, al fin pudo abrir y entró. Colocó el ramo en la mesita que había en el corredor y se quitó su abrigo colgándolo en el perchero de la entrada. Tomó el ramo para ir a su habitación antes de que su compañero lo viera y comenzara a interrogarlo, aunque al parecer este no se encontraba en casa dado el extraño silencio que había en el lugar. Lo cual le extrañó bastante ya que no era una hora en la que el otro acostumbrara salir, pero le restó importancia de inmediato; se dirigió a su habitación, el único sitio en el que de verdad se sentía seguro, subió las escaleras dejando que su cuerpo hallase su paso y peso humanos. Una sensación que le resultaba extraña al inicio, pero que al final terminaba agradándole.

Entró a su dormitorio y por costumbre, más que mera necesidad, encendió la luz que le permitió hallar de inmediato el florero en el que siempre colocaba las flores que rara vez compraba o cortaba del pequeño jardín que había en la parte trasera de su casa. Era un hermoso jarrón rojo con algunos adornos en color negro, tomó la jarra que tenía sobre la mesita de noche y la vertió en él para después poner con esmero una por una las flores, acomodándolas para que tuvieran un bonito efecto estético. Detestaba que las cosas no se vieran bien, de acuerdo a sus criterios, por lo que llegaba a pasar horas acomodando los muebles y adornos de la casa; incluso el jardín mantenía cierta forma simétrica. Podría decirse que era un poco obsesivo-compulsivo en ciertos aspectos. Pasaron varios minutos antes de que estuviese satisfecho con la colocación de las rosas y finalmente colocó el florero sobre su escritorio, el cual se hallaba junto a la ventana, abrió esta para permitir la entrada de aire fresco y con un ligero toque de olor a humedad. Le gustaba aspirar el aroma de aquella humedad remanente después de caer la lluvia. Era otro de sus pequeños caprichos mundanos como Jordan les llamaba a sus gustos.

Tomó la silla que estaba cerca el escritorio y se sentó prácticamente frente a la ventana, no sin antes recoger las cortinas para admirar la noche. No sé había dado cuenta de que había oscurecido hasta ese momento; una vez más suspiró sin poder evitarlo y en su mente revivió el fugaz encuentro con aquel chico de larga cabellera rubia y encantadores ojos rojizos. No podía negar que pese a la extrañeza de ese sentimiento, era algo realmente agradable para él. Sentía una rara calidez en su pecho, una que no había sentido antes incluso siendo humano. Las circunstancias no habían sido las mejores para conocerse, pero aun así tuvo esa sensación de que pronto se volverían a ver; si bien, lo complicado sería intentar conversar con el jovencito ya que hasta donde había notado no era una persona que confiase fácilmente en los demás. No le molestaba en lo absoluto, le entendía perfectamente; él era igual. Así que sabía el largo camino que tendría que recorrer antes de siquiera preguntarle su nombre y ni que decir de su edad. Sin embargo, Dave sabía que sus esfuerzos valdrían la pena a final de cuentas, estaba consciente de que él lograría traspasar ese muro y conseguiría ganarse el corazón y la confianza de aquel niño que había visto llorar horas atrás.

**ஐ**

Ni siquiera se dio cuenta de cómo fue que terminó acostado en su cama, por vez primera en muchos años se había sentido tan cansado que se quedó dormido. No era algo normal en él porque generalmente le bastaba con dormir un par de horas para recuperar la energía perdida a lo largo del día. Quizá sus pensamientos terminaron por saturar su mente y, por consiguiente, le provocaron aquel sueño reparador hasta cierto punto. Si bien, no lograba recordar si fue él mismo quien apagó las luces o Jordan que probablemente había llegado durante la madrugada como era usual. Con pereza buscó su teléfono móvil sobre el buró, tanteó con su pálida mano el pequeño espacio hasta que dio con el artefacto; muy a su pesar abrió los ojos con pesadez y miró la hora, eran apenas las seis de la mañana. Dejó el teléfono en su lugar y se cubrió nuevamente con las sábanas, dispuesto a dormir un rato más. Inexplicablemente sentía esa necesidad de seguir durmiendo, de verdad se sentía aún muy cansado y necesitaba recobrar su energía al cien por ciento para sentirse bien el resto del día. De otra manera, andaría de muy mal humor.

Era inútil. Por más que intentaba seguir durmiendo no podía. Sus pensamientos respecto a su pasado seguían allí, incomodándole e impidiéndole despejar su mente; no obstante, siguió acostado en su mullida cama cubierto por las finas sábanas. El ambiente se percibía frío debido a la humedad acumulada por la lluvia del día anterior, lo que provocó que se arropara con el cubrecama que hasta ese momento yacía abandonado. Aquella sensación de frialdad persistió, lo cual le resultaba incómodo; tenía la sensación de que algo o alguien le hacían falta para proporcionar un poco de calor a su frío cuerpo. Se abrazó a sí mismo en un intento por calentarse y opacar la frialdad ambiental que calaba sus huesos. Inevitablemente comenzó a recordar sus viejas memorias, aquellas en las que era feliz y no se preocupaba por juegos sin sentido y venganzas estúpidas, planeadas por el mero placer de provocar sufrimiento en el prójimo. Una venganza en la que él tenía poco que ver, pero que a final de cuentas se dejó convencer por su compañero sin importarle que implicara hacerle daño a una persona que dijo haber amado tiempo atrás. Suspiró pesadamente y revivió en su mente la imagen de su antiguo amante, aquel chico de hermoso cabello rojo y ojos color jade que durante muchos años fue el causante de sus incontables suspiros y sueños.

De nueva cuenta estiró su mano hacia el mueble para buscar su teléfono celular y mirar la hora, a sabiendas de que solo habían transcurrido unos cuantos minutos lo cual le recordaba que el tiempo pasa lenta y tortuosamente cuando se está aburrido. Unos cuantos segundos le parecían una eternidad, lo cual le resultaba un tanto irónico dado que tenía toda una vida eterna por delante y que el tiempo seguiría trascurriendo aunque él no se diese cuenta. Se desperezó largamente, estiró su cuerpo como un gato y se levantó. No pudo conciliar el sueño de nueva cuenta, dada la hora consideró adecuado salir a caminar un rato antes de que las calles se llenaran de gente y toda la marea de pensamientos y emociones le aturdieran obligándole volver a casa.

Aunque extrañamente, en el fondo de su ser, deseaba que así fuese. Quizá perderse entre los tormentos de otros le ayudaría a dejar de abrumarse con los suyos.

* * *

Sé que el capítulo no es muy extenso, y así serán los siguientes -aunque trataré de hacerlos un poco más largos. Todo review y/o comentario constructivo será bienvenido.

Gracias por leer.


End file.
